Avis de recherche: Famille disparue!
by Mzlle Mouche
Summary: Les parents de Kayla ont disparus. Aidée par Mat, les deux sorciers vont parcourir le monde à leur recherche ...
1. Les Maltiers

- C'est l'heure ! Réveille-toi, marmotte ! cria un homme en direction de sa fille, qui ne broncha pas.  
>Daniel soupire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa fille lui faisait le coup. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour la réveiller. Il ne trouvait plus d'idées : tout ce qu'il avait essayé avait, comment dire, échoué.<p>

- Allez ma puce, debout ! lança-t-il en secouant désespérément la jeune fille. Soudainement, il eut une idée fantastique.

- Très bien, puisque tu ne me donnes pas le choix... Michael ?

Son fils aîné, âgé de 16 ans, entra dans la chambre quelques instants après. Il était assez grand et avait les yeux verts de son père, inhabituel pour un métis. Ce n'était pas la peine de le cacher, Michael était un bourreau des coeurs et un espiègle, toujours prêt à faire des coups inimaginables qui lui attiraient souvent la foudre de ses parents et professeurs.

- Oui 'pa ? demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.  
>- Tu pourrais réveiller ta sœur ? Elle est incroyable, cela fait un quart d'heure que je suis là et elle n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux !<p>

Le sourire de Michael s'élargit et il parut tout à coup complètement réveillé. Son père le regarda, inquiet. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de laisser Michael réveiller sa soeur. Il haussa les épaules et décida de laisser son fils agir. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu la confirmation de son père. Il s'était reculé et prenait de l'élan. Soudainement, il courut et s'arrêta juste au niveau de l'oreille de sa soeur.

- ON SE REVEILLE, LA DEDANS ! hurla-t-il.

Sa soeur s'éveilla en hurlant elle aussi, cherchant son assaillant. Quand elle vit son frère tordu de rire, sa fureur se multiplia. Kayla prit le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et le lui balança à la figure. Son père s'interposa entre les deux adolescents et empêcha Michael de recevoir le livre de 600 pages sur la tête. Kayla dévisagea son père et renonça à l'idée d'assassiner son frère. Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue, acte puéril mais qui traduisait très simplement ses envies.

- Je t'aurai la prochaine fois, vermine ! T'étais pas obligé de me crier dans les oreilles !

Michael s'apprêtait à répondre mais leur père s'interposa.

- Allez Kayla, si tu n'étais pas si dure à réveiller, je ne lui aurais jamais demandé de te hurler à l'oreille. Maintenant va te doucher, Emeline sera là dans vingt minutes.

Les yeux bruns de Kayla démontraient toujours ses envies de meurtre, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et pousser son père et son frère hors de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle était de taille moyenne, mais paraissait jeune pour ses 14 ans. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns et bouclés que son frère, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous des épaules. Elle était cependant un peu plus claire que ce dernier, et ses yeux étaient d'un marron chaleureux, comme ceux de sa mère. Elle était simple, pas d'une beauté extrême comme son frère, juste aussi jolie qu'une fille normale pouvait être. Bref, son physique n'avait rien de vraiment spéciale. Cependant, sa facette extérieure ne ressemblait pas à son caractère. Kayla était une battante. Ses amis la savaient forte, et parfois bagarreuse. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, et pouvait exploser à tout moment. Ses colères étaient redoutables. Mais elle était avant tout une fille, et certains traits de son caractère le prouvaient. Un cri la retira de ses réflexions. Son frère avait encore fait des siennes. Kayla regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était 8 heures. Elle s'activa et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour ma chérie, dit sa mère en l'embrassant.  
>- Salut maman.<br>- Bien dormi ?  
>- Oui, oui.<br>- Ton père m'a dit que tu t'étais encore réveillée en retard...

Kayla grogna. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? En voyant l'expression grognon de sa fille, Sheïla sourit. D'origine jamaïcaine, celle-ci avait une vingtaine d'années quand elle avait rencontré Daniel Maltier. Elle était venue en France pour apprendre le français, et quand elle avait aperçu son futur mari, le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Sûrement, son physique n'y était pas pour rien. Grande en taille, Sheïla avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle lissait rarement, et les mêmes yeux que sa fille. Il émanait d'elle une joie de vivre que l'on retrouvait dans ses enfants, hors les mauvais jours comme celui-ci. Elle scruta le visage de sa fille, qui pestait encore contre son frère et ce réveil plus que brutal. Elle sourit et déposa sur l'assiette de Kayla deux crêpes, que la gourmande engloutit.

- Mange pas tout ça, tu vas devenir grosse, ricana son frère qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.  
>- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, idiot ! lui répondit l'intéressée en lui lançant un regard noir.<br>Sur ce, elle prit son sac et sortit de la maison, où elle rejoignit une Emeline impatiente qui attendait sur le trottoir.


	2. Disparition

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Euh, t'es sûre que t'es réveillée ? demanda Emeline.  
>- Non banane, chuis toujours dans mon lit en train de dormir.<br>- Je vois. Toujours aussi charmante le matin, répliqua son amie.  
>- Désolée, c'est Michael. Il m'a réveillée comme une furie ! Ce gars aurait vraiment sa place dans un asile mental ! Je me demande ce qui empêche mes parents de l'envoyer en Islande, il y a de bons internats là-bas, il s'y plairait bien.<p>

Emeline sourit au discours de son amie. Elle savait très bien que Kayla adorait son frère, même si elle ne le laissait montrer que rarement. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Avoue ! Tu serais bien trop triste s'il partait !  
>- Pas autant que toi ! Je sais très bien que tu es folle de Michael, il y a des choses qui ne se cachent pas.<p>

Emeline se contenta de pousser Kayla, affirmant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un regard plus qu'amical envers Michael. Kayla soupira.

- Mais oui, mais oui. J'te crois.

Elles arrivèrent au collège juste avant le début des cours. La matinée se passe normalement, enfin aussi normale que pouvait l'être une journée de pipelettes. A midi, Kayla se dirigeait vers la cafétéria quand elle fut arrêtée par un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux tachetés de vert-or.

- Pitié, Mathieu, c'est pas possible de me lâcher rien qu'un jour ? soupira Kayla.  
>- Ce serait bien trop triste. Penses-tu, je m'ennuierais gravement sans toi, rétorqua le garçon.<br>- M'ouais.  
>- Allons, quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?<br>- Tu vas voir, ça va être intéressant. De un, tu vas arrêter de polluer mon air, et de deux, tu vas gentiment changer de table.  
>- Rien que ça ?<br>- OUI, rien que ça Mat !  
>- Bon, bon, répliqua celui-ci déçu. Pas grave je reste quand même.<br>- T'as rien écouté à ce que j'ai dit, toi.  
>- Si, mais j'ai zappé les parties qui parlaient de moi. Pourquoi, j'ai raté quelque chose d'important ?<br>- Laisse tomber, soupira Kayla.  
>- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.<br>- Ah oui ? questionna Kayla, curieuse.  
>- Tes devoirs. T'as fait tes maths ?<p>

Il reçut une feuille de salade sur la tête en guise de réponse. Jugeant que c'était assez pour le moment, il se mit à manger silencieusement et ne provoqua plus Kayla. Le reste de la journée défila lentement et eut pour seul grand élément le renvoi de Kayla et d'Emeline du cours de maths. Motif : avoir balancé un dictionnaire (qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien à faire en maths) sur la tête de Mathieu James. Heureusement, celui-ci avait vu le projectile arriver et l'avait esquivé. La sonnerie annonça enfin la fin de leur calvaire et les trois amis (tantôt ennemis) se précipitèrent dehors.

- Ca te dérange si je viens chez toi, Kayla ? demanda Mathieu.  
>- Ok, mais je te préviens tout de suite, mon frère n'est pas à la maison.<br>- C'est pas pour lui que je viens.

Kayla haussa un sourcil et continua son chemin. Ils laissèrent Emeline devant chez elle et arrivèrent devant la porte des Maltier. Kayla chercha son trousseau de clés et en introduisit une dans la serrure.

- Y a quelqu'un ?

Silence. La maison était étrangement vide. Daniel devait pourtant être rentré. Peut-être était-il parti faire des courses ? Elle entra dans le salon, suivie de Mathieu et reçut un choc. Tout était sens dessus dessous. Quelqu'un avait forcément fouillé la maison, à la recherche de quelque chose. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien de trop précieux. Elle se rappela subitement des perles et courut dans la chambre des ses parents. Les perles n'y étaient plus. Elle ne s'affola pas tout de suite, car elle savait que ses parents ne les portaient que quand ils en avaient vraiment besoin, il leur était possible d'accomplir des choses sans les perles. Elle chercha autour du cou pour voir si la sienne y était toujours et souffla, rassurée. Elle commençait à avoir des doutes sur le lieu où se trouvaient ses parents. Ce n'était pas dans leur habitude de sortir sans prévenir, que ce soit même pour cinq minutes. Elle prit son portable et appela son frère. Boîte vocale. Elle composa ensuite le numéro de sa mère, puis de son père, sans aucun succès. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Quelque chose allait mal, elle en était sûre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? se fit entendre une voix derrière elle. On vous a volés, ou quoi ?

Elle n'avait pas entendu Mathieu monter. Cependant, elle fut ravie qu'il soit là avec elle.

- Ma famille a disparu, je crois, répondit-elle avec calme.  
>- Quoi ? Sûrement pas, ils sont peut-être tout simplement sortis.<br>- En saccageant la maison de cette manière ? Tu les connais mal. Et puis, je sentirais leur présence, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la maison. Quelque chose d'anormal s'est passé, je le sais. Ils ne sont pas ici.  
>- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?<p>

Kayla ne pouvait pas dévoiler ses plans. Il ne comprendrait pas, il ne savait pas.  
>- Alors ? s'impatienta son ami.<br>- Je ne sais pas, Mat ! Attendre, contacter la police sûrement, mentit-elle.  
>- Mais bon sang Kayla, t'es une sorcière, tu peux faire plus que ça ! s'indigna Mat.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Ne joue pas l'ignorante, je sais que tu en es une, dit Mat, désespéré.<br>La mine perplexe de son amie le troublait. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé, après tout. Mais non, il n'avait pas imaginé, il l'avait vue ! Kayla mit fin à sa tourmente intérieure.  
>- Tu... tu en es un, toi aussi ?<p>

Pour toute réponse, il sortit sa perle de sa poche. Kayla sourit et sauta soudainement sur Mat, s'éloignant rapidement aussitôt après, gênée. Mat rougit, mais se reprit rapidement.

- J'ai vu ta perle, la dernière fois. Je croyais que c'était juste un collier banal, jusqu'au jour où elle s'est illuminée.

Kayla se frappa le front avec sa main. Elle se rappelait maintenant. L'idiot de Réginald l'avait provoquée en sixième et elle avait répondu par la magie. Sa perle avait alors joué son rôle de canaliseur et s'était illuminée, bien que légèrement. Ce jour-là, Réginald était reparti chez lui avec d'énormes pustules sur tout le corps qui étaient apparues miraculeusement après son affront avec Kayla. Personne, jusqu'à ce jour, ne l'avait jamais soupçonnée.

- On est trois alors !  
>- Trois ?<br>- Michael. A moins qu'il ait disparu lui aussi. Dans ce cas, bah on est plus que deux.  
>- Oh cool ! J'pourrais récupérer sa Wii !<br>- Egoïste ! Je t'annonce que mon frère a peut-être disparu, ainsi que le reste de ma famille et tu PENSES À SA WII ?  
>- Calmos ! C'était pour rire. N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?<br>- On cherche, imbécile.  
>- Et on va commencer par où ? Tu sais même pas où ils sont, on a aucun indice !<p>

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Mat avait raison, ils n'avaient pas de point de départ. Elle s'effondra, pensant à l'immensité de leur mission. Que pouvaient deux jeunes sorciers de 14 ans contre les adultes quelconques qui avaient enlevé leurs parents ? De plus, elle n'avait toujours aucunes nouvelles de son frère. Mais bon, ils étaient tous les deux sorciers, c'était déjà quelque chose. Deux sorciers dans l'incapacité d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs à leur maximum. Ils étaient perdus.

- Kayla ? commença Mat doucement.  
>- Laisse tomber. T'as raison, on peut rien faire. Autant attendre et voir comment les choses vont tourner.<br>- Ce que t'es pessimiste ! s'énerva Mat. NON, on ne va PAS attendre, on va les retrouver. Et pour commencer, tu vas te lever ET ARRÊTER DE GEINDRE, MERDE !

Elle se leva spontanément, surprise par le ton de Mat. C'était comme une vitamine, qui lui donnait force et espoir. Le garçon sourit, satisfait de son effet. Il sortit ensuite un parchemin en apparence vide de son sac à dos.

- La chasse est ouverte ! déclara-t-il


	3. Une carte pas comme les autres

Kayla observa Mat étrangement. Toute cette action lui était peut-être monté à la tête.

-Un parchemin vide? Merci Mat, je suis sure que ça va nous aider.  
>-Mais non! rétorqua Mat. C'est une carte. Regarde.<p>

Il murmura quelques mots, et passa sa main au dessus de la carte. Kayla remarqua que sa perle s'illuminait. Ainsi, il n'avait pas mentit... Quelque chose sur le parchemin attira son attention. Un dessin représentant la Martinique se formait devant eux, avant de zoomer sur La Trinité. Kayla regarda en direction de sa maison. A sa grande surprise, il y avait deux points marqués de son nom et de celui de Mathieu.

-Elle est géniale ta... carte bizarre!  
>-Tu trouves? répondit Mat, fier de lui. Je l'ai crée avec l'aide de mon père. C'est vachement pratique pour...<p>

Il ne continua pas et parut soudainement gêné, mais Kayla ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle était trop occupée à observer la carte, cherchant ses parents et son frère.

-Ils n'y sont pas, dit-elle après un moment de réflexion.  
>-Pardon?<br>-Ils ne sont pas sur la carte. Ils ont quitté la Martinique, sans me prévenir.  
>-Ce qui renforce la théorie qu'ils ont été enlevés.<br>-On peut voir les déplacements des gens dans le passé? demanda soudainement Kayla.  
>-Chais pas, j'ai jamais essayé.<p>

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent, secoué d'un espoir nouveau.

-Historiverant, prononça-t-elle.

Mat, qui avait reconnu la formule, regarda la carte avidement. Ce sort marchait sur n'importe quel objet, et était utilisé pour voir qui l'avait touché ou comment il était arrivé à un endroit précis, mais jamais Mat ne l'avait essayé sur sa carte, et il doutait de sa réussite. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit apparaître les noms de Sheïla, Daniel et Michael Maltier!

-C'est ma mère! s'écria Kayla. Elle va à l'hopital où elle travaille!  
>-Je sais, je peux voir, rétorqua Mat.<br>-Et la mon père, sur le chemin mènant au laboratoire! Ah attends, il a disaparu!Ah non, il revient! Mais oui, il a transplané, c'était évident!  
>-Je le sais aussi, s'agaça Mat.<br>-Et Michael! J'en étais sure, il n'est pas allé en cours aujourd'hui, comme la plupart...  
>-J'AI DES YEUX AUSSI, JE VOIS KAYLA!<br>-Pas la peine de hurler, c'est bon! On est enfin sur une piste et j'ai pas le droit d'être contente? s'énerva à son tour Kayla.  
>-Si, mais là c'est limite INSUPPORTABLE!<br>-BAH J'TE DEMANDE PAS DE RESTER MOI, SI TU VEUX PARTIR TE GENES PAS SURTOUT! CA ME FERAIT DES VACANCES, TIENS!  
>-C'est bon, te fâches pas, on n'arrivera à rien. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as besoin de moi alors je reste!<br>-NON MAIS JE REVE? C'EST TOI QUI ME DIS DE ME CALMER?  
>-Oui, alors maintenant tu la fermes et on suit tes parents!<p>

Les yeux de Kayla lançaient des éclairs, mais elle se tut et regarda sa carte. Quand elle vit ses parents et son frère se rejoindre, suivis de deux hommes inconnus, elle se retenut de le faire remarquer. Mat, cependant, ne s'en priva pas.

-C'est qui ces deux-là avec tes parents, tu les connais?  
>-Non.<br>-Dennis Adams et Craig Rockwell. Des Anglais, je dirais. Tes parents ont des amis Anglais?  
>-Ch'ais pas.<br>-Tu me fais la tête?  
>-Non. On ne fait la tête qu'à ses amis.<br>-Ah, je vois, répondit Mat, vexé. Donc je suis quoi moi?  
>-Quelqu'un qui me saoule énormément en ce moment.<p>

Mat la regarda et decida de laisser tomber. Il y avait plus important à faire en ce moment. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la carte et vit les Maltier, toujours accompagnés par les deux inconnus, se diriger vers le port. Il s'apprêtait à attirer l'attention de Kayla sur ce détail, mais elle avait déjà les yeux rivés dessus. Les points continuèrent d'avancer sur l'océan, avant de disparaître complètemnt de la carte.

-Ils sont sur...  
>-un bateau! termina Kayla en se relevant d'un trait, ce qui le donna le tournis.<br>-Et bien, direction le port! On va convaincre...  
>-On? le coupa Kayla.<br>-Tu croyais quand même pas que tu pouvais te débarrasser de moi si rapidement? Tu rêves éveillée, ma chère. Je croyais pourtant avoir été assez clair plus tôt quand j'ai dit que je restais.  
>-Et tes parents? Ils vont pas s'inquiéter? demanda l'adolescente, hésitante.<br>-Même si ce sont des sorciers, c'est très facile de berner mes parents. Je n'aurais qu'à lancer un sort pour leur faire croire que je suis malade. Et je suis sur que mon père sera d'accord.  
>-Mais...<br>-Arrête de chercher des excuses, c'est indiscutable!  
>-Hein? Si, c'est discutable!<br>-C'est indeniable!  
>-Mais si c'est...<br>-Laisse tomber! Je viens, point barre. T'a pas envie que je t'accompagne ou quoi?  
>-Le voyage risque d'être invivable avec un prétentieux tel que toi. Mais... merci.<p>

Elle sourit à son ami, qui le lui rendit. Après tout, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour ce long périple. De plus, bien que Kayla ne veuille pas l'avouer, elle ne controlait pas totalement ses pouvoirs, malgrè la perle, et comptait énormement sur Mat pour l'aider, bien qu'elle doute qu'il soit un meilleur sorcier qu'elle.

-Reste plus qu'à préparer les sacs alors.  
>-Et prendre de l'argent. Tu en as?<p>

L'adolescente secoua la tête avant de se rappeler l'argent dans le coffre-fort, placé dan la chambre de ses parents. Elle ne connaissait pas le code, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer. Elle se leva et fit mine à Mat de la suivre. Arrivés devant le coffre, elle s'agenouilla et essaya tous les numéros auquels elle était capable de penser. Elle essayit la date de naissance de Michael quand elle fut poussée par Mat.

-Oh mais vas-y, te gênes pas surtout, tu as surement plus de chance d'y arriver, MONSIEUR JE-SAIS-TOUT!

Mat lui lança un regard expaspéré avant de grommeler quelque chose inaudible dont Kayla put comment tirer les mots "à quoi ça sert une perle?" et "magie". Il prononça ensuite une formule et le coffre s'ouvrit instantanément. Se tournant vers Kayla, il lui lança un sourire de vainqueur, auquel elle répondit par un "umpf". Il empocha ensuite l'argent.

-Y a pas beaucoup de gallions, mais c'est pas grave, on pourra toujours changer l'argent quelque part.  
>-Et qui voudra bien changer de l'argent normal en argent sorcier? demanda Kayla, ironique.<br>-Je sais pas tout moi, on trouvera bien quelqu'un! Bon, je vais chez moi arranger deux, trois trucs. On se retrouve au port dans 30 minutes?  
>-Ok.<p>

Elle s'activa, envahie par une soudaine bouffée d'adrénaline. Elle partit dans sa chambre et prit tous les habits qui lui tombaient sous la main, ainsi qu'une photo représentant les Maltier réunis. Elle y rajouta son iPod et quelques paquets de biscuits. Son sac était déjà rempli, et elle n'avait pas encore tout pris. Elle se rappela alors le sortilège d'élargissement non-détectable et après plusieurs essais put enfin rentrer dans son sac une vieille toile de tente magique, quelques objets qui pourraient servir, des livres et son oreiller, dont elle se séparait rarement. Fin prête, elle couru jusqu'au port et attendit quelques minutes. Prise d'une panique soudaine, elle se rendit compte que Mat était parti avec l'argent! Peut-être l'avait-il roulé et se servait juste d'elle pour s'enrichir. Quelle idiote elle faisait! Mais l'apparition d'une tête brune fit taire tous ses doutes. Mat se fraya un chemin dans la foule et arriva enfin devant Kayla, lui aussi chargé d'un sac qui parraissait extrêmement lourd.

-c'est bon? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et Kayla sourit.

-Avant qu'on parte, il faut établir des règles.

Mat l'observa, surpris.

-Bin oui, faut être organisés tout de même. Bon, primo, tu t'approche pas de plus d'un mètre de moi, sauf quand t'es obligé. Deuxio, pas de magie inutile. Ensuite, on ne se sépare pas. Tu va t'appeler Raymond Cha...  
>-RAYMOND? Tu pouvais pas trouver plus moche.<br>-Je disais, Raymond Charletin et moi Loissia Viront. Compris?  
>-Ouais, ouais. Mais Raymond quand même...<br>-ON DISCUTE PAS! Allez, cherchons quelqu'un qui voudra bien nous prendre.

Mat, alias Raymond, acquiesa à contre-coeur, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à s'embarquer dans cette aventure qui pour l'instant, commençait mal.


	4. Mat a un coeur

Mat regarda Kayla, pendant que celle-ci scrutait l'horizon, à la recherche d'un bateau. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle comptait encore regarder débilement les bateaux passer plus longtemps, mais elle fut plus rapide.  
>-C'est bien beau cette aventure, mais on va où au juste?<br>-Bah on sait que les gars avec qui tes parents étaient sont Anglais...  
>-Grande découverte, vu les noms qu'ils ont.<br>-... donc on ira à Londres, continua le garçon, ignorant sa remarque.  
>-Et comment on trouve un bateau?<br>-T'étais pas censé réfléchir à ça avant? Bon, moi je dis qu'on ensorcèle un marin et on l'oblige à nous amener jusqu'en Angleterre.  
>-PARDON? Tu rigoles, j'espère?<br>-Euh...non. Et puis, on lui laissera un pourboire, c'est pas du vol.  
>-UN POURBOIRE? Non mais t'es complètement GIVRE!<br>-Et bien dis-moi, qui va laisser un adolescent et une enfant monter à bord?  
>-REPETE UN PEU CA POUR VOIR!<br>-Rooh, c'est bon. Mais faut admettre que mon idée est la meilleure.  
>-Vu que j'en ai pas proposé...<p>

Mat haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Ce n'était pas la peine de continuer, ça ne ferait que les rendre encore plus énervés. Il allait la laisser croire qu'elle menait le jeu, comme ça elle lui ficherait la paix. Il se retourna, et vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. S'en souciant comme de sa première paire de chaussettes, il s'avança à la recherche d'une proie. Après quelques moments d'hésitation, Kayla, vaincue, se décida à le rejoindre. Elle le trouva en discussion avec un étranger qui devait bien avoir 100 ans.

-Il faudrait un an pour atteindre Londres?  
>-Si, c'est pas moi qui décide, c'est la mère.<br>-On pourrait aller au Mexique et prendre un portauloin, intervint Kayla.  
>-Un pouertoque?<br>-Un avion! corrigea Mat. Et il faudrait combien de temps pour arriver au Mexique?  
>-Una semana, à pwé prè me demandez tout ça, hein?<br>-Mes parents m'ont demandé de venir cherchez des renseignements et mon cousin m'a accompagnée, improvisa Kayla.

Le vieil homme la regarda d'un oeil sceptique, puis hocha la tête. Il leur apprit ensuite qu'il se rendait au Mexique, sa contrée d'origine. Mat et Kayla se regardèrent. La chance était trop bonne pour la laisser passer. Il lui fit signe d'y aller. Kayla se concentra alors sur l'esprit de l'homme avant de murmurer "legilimens". Les souvenirs du marin s'offrirent alors à elle, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle se contenta d'installer une forte envie d'emmener les deux adolescents au Mexique avec lui, sans plus d'informations.

-Voulez aller à Mexico, niños?  
>-Oui, comment l'avez vu su? demanda Mat avec un sourire malicieux.<br>-Montez ! grogna le batelier. Et si on voué demande, je suis vuétre ouéncle, d'accuerd ?  
>Les adolescents promirent, ravis d'avoir une embarcation. Mat donna une tape sur l'épaule de son amie pour la féliciter de son exploit. Le vieil homme cria qu'ils partaient tout de suite et Mat et Kayla s'empressèrent de monter à bord. Le bateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient était assez petit, et servait, à en croire les caisses qui recouvraient les trois quarts du pont, à transporter la marchandise. Plusieurs marins sourirent aux deux adolescents, avant de continuer leur travail. Le batelier les guida vers une petite cabine, juste à côté de là où dormaient l'équipage, assez propre et comprenant des toilettes. Elle ne contenait que deux couchettes, l'une au dessus de l'autre, et un bureau accompagné d'une chaise dans un coin, mais Kayla la jugea confortable. Ils passèrent ainsi la majeure partie de la semaine sur le pont à discuter avec l'équipage et occasionnellement, aider, et bien que la nourriture laissait à désirer et que Mat regrettait d'avoir choisi ce vieux batelier, le voyage se passa agréablement. Arriva enfin le jour de leur arrivée à Acapulco, grande station balnéaire. Le vieil homme, qui répondait au nom d'António Baldares, les fit descendre. Suivit ensuite un moment de remerciements, puis les deux aventuriers se remirent en route, de nouveau seuls dans une ville énorme. La chaleur était pesante. Mat et Kayla dépassaient plusieurs immeubles à grandes allures, avant d'arriver dans les coins les plus reculés de la ville. Quelques taudis se faisaient voir, ce qui surprit Kayla, et des enfants pieds nus jouaient dehors. Il était presque quinze heures, et ils n'avaient toujours pas d'idées pour comment arriver jusqu'à Mexico City, la capitale. Ce fut Kayla qui décida de mettre fin aux réflexions et proposa de prendre un bus, idée qui ne plut guère à Mat, qui n'avait nullement confiance en ces chauffeurs trop heureux à son goût.<br>-Mais allez, ils vont pas te manger Ma… Raymond !  
>-Je monterais pas dans ce car Kay, j'te préviens tout de suite.<br>-LOISSIA ! reprit la jeune fille en criant.  
>-N'empêche, il est hors de question que je t'accompagne là-dedans ! dit-il, en pointant du doigt le bus le plus proche, qui avait l'air de vouloir tomber en miettes à la moindre brise. Kayla observa le bus d'un œil inquiet, mais haussa les épaules.<br>-Les apparences sont trompeuses… Maintenant tu montes où je te montre ce que je peux faire avec une perle, Ray…

Voyant que son amie le menaçait avec la magie, Mat râla silencieusement et prit sa place sous le regard noir de Kayla. Elle entra ensuite et s'assit à côté du garçon. Un contrôleur s'assura qu'ils avaient bien leurs billets, et le bus démarra.  
>-On va à Mexico City pour quoi encore ?<br>-Je te l'ai déjà dit 100 fois ! soupira Kayla.  
>-Mais tu sais bien que j'ai la mémoire courte…<br>-C'EST POURTANT SIMPLE !  
>-Sans crier, s'teu plaît.<br>-On cherche le Ministère de la Magie, on demande des renseignements et on prend un portauloin pour Londres, récita la jeune fille.  
>-Ok….Et…<br>-Y'a rien d'autre à ajouter !  
>-Bon d'accord, t'énerves pas !<br>-Mais je ne m'énerve pas ! C'est juste que…enfin… c'est toi aussi, avec tes questions débiles !  
>-Ouais je vois… Je t'ennuie, quoi. T'as raison, ça doit être mieux sans moi.<br>-J'ai jamais dit ça !  
>-Laisse tomber. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre les raisons pour lesquelles je suis le gars le plus chiant au monde, j'ai déjà eu ma dose aujourd'hui, merci, rétorqua Mat avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.<br>Kayla le fixa, sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle abandonna, et frustrée, se mit à pianoter sur les touches de son portable, sans composer de numéro quelconque. Non mais il croyait quoi l'autre ? Si elle le détestait elle ne lui aurait pas demandé de venir. Remarque, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé. De son côté, Mat fulminait. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui. Kayla n'avait surement pas besoin de lui, ça se voyait. Il avait pensé qu'en venant avec elle, elle allait peut être changer de sentiments à son égard. Il avait vraiment était bête s'il avait cru qu'il pouvait changer Kayla Maltier. Celle-ci n'avait besoin de personne, et certainement pas de lui. Il fut animé par une certaine envie d'arrêter le bus et descendre là. Il se débrouillerait ensuite. Il trouva cette idée géniale et allait annoncer à Kayla qu'il partait quand il vit celle-ci reposer son portable doucement, l'air pensif.  
>-Tu vas bien ?<br>Sa phrase sembla tirer Kayla de sa torpeur. Elle observa Mat comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et tout à coup, sans prévenir, des larmes tombèrent sur sa joue .  
>-Je…. je suis désolée.<br>-T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
>Elle secoua la tête et des larmes retombèrent sur sa joue. Mat comprit. Ses parents. Ils n'avaient toujours pas répondu. Et lui comme un idiot, il la critiquait, alors qu'elle n'en avait surement pas besoin. Il voulait agir, réparer sa faute. Doucement, il prit le portable de la main de Kayla et composa le numéro de Sheïla Maltier. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il atteint sa boîte vocale et il décida de laisser un message.<br>« Bonjour, c'est Mat, l'ami de Kayla. Je suis avec votre fille, qui dort en ce moment, et on aimerait avoir des nouvelles. Nous allons rendre visite à Trinity, l'amie anglaise de Kayla, et peut être allons nous même dormir chez elle quelques jours. Vous savez, votre fille et moi on se ressemble beaucoup, on est tous les deux…. différents. Bon je vous laisse, j'espère que vous appellerez bientôt. »  
>Il raccrocha et sourit, fier de lui. En un seul message, il avait dit aux parents de Kayla qu'ils se rendaient chez Trinity, qui avait déménagé le mois dernier et qui habitait maintenant à Londres et qu'il était également un sorcier. Il rendit son portable à Kayla, qui le dévisageait avec fascination<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Non, je… merci, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Je suis bête, j'aurais vraiment pas du…<br>-Pleurer ? Ou insinuer que je suis terrible ?  
>-Les deux, répondit Kayla en souriant.<br>-C'est fini, n'en parlons plus.  
>-Si tu veux partir je ne te retiendrais pas. C'est ton choix, dit Kayla doucement.<br>-Quoi, et rater une opportunité de te taquiner ? Non, je reste !  
>Kayla sourit, et il lui répondit. Elle s'installa alors plus confortablement sur son siège et s'endormit peu de temps après.<p> 


	5. Un partout!

Arrivés à Mexico City, Kayla et Mat s'étaient assis sur un banc et regardaient les piétons passer. Mat, fidèle à lui-même, était allé à une boulangerie et mangeait goulûment son sandwiche, pendant que Kayla scrutait les environs pour un détenteur de perle. Par deux fois elle s'était levée et avait désigné leurs perles à deux mexicains, mais ceux-ci s'éloignaient vite, craignant qu'elle ne voulait les voler. Elle allait abandonner quand elle vit une jeune fille, de son âge à peu près,les cheveux noirs, passer, tripotant une perle à sa bague. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre et essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi avait une perle. La jeune fille, qui était légèrement plus grande en taille qu'elle, la regardait d'un air amusé. Kayla, désespéré, pointa sa perle puis ensuite celle de la fille et essaya de faire un geste de sort. Les yeux marrons de la mexicaine s'illuminèrent et elle prononça une formule que Kayla reconnut tout de suite. Le sort des langues! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier? Ce sort permettait à celui qui le lançait de comprendre toutes les langues, mais pas de les parler. Il fallait donc que la personne avec laquelle l'on discutait fasse le même sortilège. Kayla s'empressa de prononccer la formule, et put comprendre toutes les conversations qui avaient lieu autour d'elle.

-Sorcière? lui demanda l'inconnue, en la fixant d'un regard inquisiteur.  
>-Oui, répondit Kayla, sans préciser que si elle ne l'avait pas été, elle n'aurait pas pu faire le sort. Loïssia Viront.<br>-Et comment je peux t'aider?  
>-Je cherches le Ministère de la Magie. Tu sais où c'est?<p>

La jeune fille rigola.  
>-Tu viens d'où?<br>-Pas d'ici en tout cas, rétorqua sèchement Kayla. Cette fille commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Si elle ne pouvait pas les aider, autant le dire tout de suite, au lieu de leur faire perdre du temps inutilement.  
>-Ca, je le savais déjà. Et il n'y a pas de Ministère chez vous?<br>-Non, je... Ecoutes, tu peux m'aider, oui ou non?  
>-Ca restes à voir... C'est ton petit ami? demanda-t-elle. Kayla se retourna pour voir à qui elle faisait allusion et vit que Mat les avait rejoints.<br>-NON! C'est un heu... ami à moi. Ouais, un ami... juste... Enfin, il n'y a rien...  
>-Je vois...<p>

Elle fit un sourire séducteur à Mat, qui lui répondit par un sourire timide. Kayla leva les yeux aux ciel et tapa du pied pour montrer son impatience, mais aucun des deux n'en prirent conscience.

-Mathieu James, mais tu peux m'appeler Mat. Je suis aussi un sorcier, enfin oui, sinon j'aurais pas pu te comprendre... Fin bref, je suis le meilleur qu'il soit, enfin, comparé à elle oui, mais toi je ne sais pas encore...

Kayla n'en revenait pas. De un, il était censé utiliser son nom de code! Et de deux, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les séducteurs! Et c'était quoi ces mensonges comme quoi il était meilleur qu'elle?

-Gisela Ramos, fit celle-ci avec un sourire enchanteur, ce qui rehaussait ses pommettes.  
>-Enchanté, dit Mat en déposant un léger baiser sur sa main, ce qui fit rougir la demoiselle.<br>-Bon bah c'est pas que je m'ennuie gravement avec vous, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir où se trouve le Ministère! coupa Kayla, énervée.  
>-Ah oui, dit Gisela d'une voix légérement rêveuse. C'est par ici, je vais ous accompagner, je devais justement manger avec mon père. Il travaille dans le département des Catastrophes magiques.<p>

Kayla s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer que son père avait sûrement beaucoup de travail à la maison aussi, vu la catastrophe qu'il avait comme fille, mais Mat fut plus rapide.

-Avec plaisir.  
>-Mais on peut se débrouiller tous seuls... essaya Kayla.<br>-Vous avez besoin d'une traductrice! Et puis, je connais le Minsitère comme ma poche, répondit Gisela, sans quitter Mat des yeux.  
>-On va au MINISTÈRE, pas dans un coin paumé! Et le sortilège des langues ça existe!<br>-Moi je trouve que c'est génial si Gisela nous accompagne, dit Mat, en soutenant le regard de la Mexicaine.  
>-TRAITRE!<p>

Mat ignora sa remarque et proposa son bras à Gisela, qui le prit avec joie. Ils s'éloignèrent tout en discutant, l'en parlant français l'autre lui répondant en espagnol.

-Surtout pour la discrétion continuez, personne ne vous remarque là! cria Kayla, mais c'était comme parler au vent. Elle attendit qu'ils soient bien loin pour les suivre. Elle mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et grommela intérieurement. De quel droit Mat la laissait-elle comme ça? Dire qu'elle avait cru dans le bus qu'il avait un semblant de coeur! Elle l'avait même remercié, chose rare. Et maintenant il se faisait séduire pour la première venue. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvai à Gisela? Elle était belle, d'accord, mais si ça se trouve elle était d'une idiocie non-comparable! Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il n'avait pas fallu plus pour qu'il l'abandonne. Kayla espèra de tout son coeur que Gisela était une sorcière adepte de magie noire et qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé, puis jouait avec lui avant de le transformer en le crapaud baveux et pustuleux qu'il était vraiment, enfin, d'après Emeline et elle-même. Elle eût un pincement au coeur en pensant à son amie."T'es jalouse Kayla, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du front!" lui aurait-elle sûrement dit. Jalouse, elle? Jamais! Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il draguait une autre qui l'embêtait, mais plutôt celui qu'ils étaient en mission! Ils n'avaient ni le temps ni l'opportunité! Et si cette Gisela espérait qu'elle allait venir avec eux, elle pouvait se mettre le bras entier dans l'oeil! Non mais, pour qui elle se prenait? Elle leva la tête et vit qu'elle les avaient malheureusement rattrapés. Leurs rires étaient assez forts pour ameuter tout le quartier. Elle augmenta le volume de son iPod et fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Et non, elle n'était pas jalouse! Juste énervée. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une station métro fermée au public.

-Par ici!  
>-Sans vouloir te vexer Gisela, je suis assez sure que c'est INTERDIT AU PUBLIC, donc on a pas le droit de rentrer. Faudrait être débile pour ne pas comprendre le panneau, dit Kayla, en pointant un panneau avec une énorme croix rouge dessus.<br>-Mais non, je t'assure c'est sans danger. Suivez-moi.  
>-Oh attend! Est-ce que.. est-ce que c'est là où tu nous... enfin, tu nous tues sans prévenir?<p>

Gisela rit de plus belle à la remarque de Kayla et poussa la porte rouilleuse. Mat roula des yeux et suivit la mexicaine. Kayla les rattrapa, énervée et en même temps peu rassurée. Elle jura que si c'était une embuscade, ils allaient tous les deux le payer cher, et les rires de Gisela reprirent. Ils traversèrent une pièce sombre et basse de plafond, avant d'arriver devant un mur avec un trou au milieu. Gisela plaça sa perle dans le trou et recula. Le mur se réduisait en miette et laissait place à une porte en bois. Elle reprit sa perle et poussa la porte. Mat s'apprêtait à la suivre quand la porte se referma brusquement sur lui, et le mur reprit sa place.

-Merde alors, on fait quoi maintenant?  
>-Toi, je sais pas, moi j'utilise mon cerveau.<br>-Et ton cerveau magnifique peut peut-être nous dire comment casser un mur et ouvrir la porte cachée qui se referme sur les passants?

Kayla soupira. Elle retirait ce qu'elle avait pensé, Gisela pouvait garder l'idiot.

-Mais elle a fait quoi avant de partir, l'autre bimbo là? s'énerva-t-elle.  
>-L'AUTRE QUOI?<br>-TU M'AS PARFAITEMENT BIEN ENTENDU!  
>-T'ES MARRANTE TOI! UN JOUR CA TE DERANGERAIS PAS QUE JE ME BARRES, L'AUTRE T'ES JALOUSE ET MOI CH'UIS CENSE SUIVRE AVEUGLEMENT!<br>- J'AI JAMAIS VOULU QUE TU PARTES!  
>-ALORS LAISSE MOI VIVRE! Je suis d'accord, on est là pour tes parents, mais là on fait déjà tout ce qu'on peut! Gisela ne change rien!<br>-MAIS C'EST PAS ELLE LE PROBLEME, TU NE COMPRENDS DONC RIEN?  
>-Oh non je crois que j'ai mieux compris que toi! Le problème c'est toi, avec ta manie de tout vouloir prendre en main, de tout contrôler! Tu peux pas tout avoir Kayla, et si Gisela te dérange vraiment t'avais qu'à agir avant!<p>

Kayla fut choquée, et resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte. Mat la regardait, comme pour la défier de le contredire. A sa grande surprise, elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de mettre sa perle avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire dans le trou. La porte s'ouvrit et elle passa de l'autre côté sans un regard en arrière.

-C'est pas trop tôt!

Kayla regarda Gisela, puis baissa la tête, l'ignorant.

-Loïssia, tu m'entends? T'es toute bizarre...  
>-Non, ça va, je te l'assures. En fait non, je..., mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Mat. Gisela se désinterressa totalement d'elle et sourit à Mat, qui le lui rendit, sans même jeter un regard à Kayla. Celle-ci avait un soudain haut-le-coeur et se dit qu'elle ne les supporterait plus longtemps.<p>

-On attend quoi au juste? demanda-t-elle.  
>-Le prochain Magètro, répondit Gisela.<br>-Le quoi? demanda Mat.  
>-Le Magètro. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, on est sur un quai là, et généralement quand on se trouve sur un quai c'est qu'on attend un train, non?<p>

Mat leva la tête et inspecta l'entourage. Ils se trouvaient effectivement sur un quai, qui n'avait vraiment rien de spécial. C'était dur à croire qu'il menait à un Magitro ou le truc bizarre dont avait parlé Gisela. Il allait lui demander à quoi ressemblait le Magreto mais sa question fut devancée. Le Magètro avait fait son apparition. Il avait l'apparence d'un train normal, seulement il était mauve et extrêmement propre. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des sorciers et sorcières en robes ou en habits moldus. Bien que le sort des langues fonctionnait toujours, Kayla était certaine qu'elle n'entendait pas que de l'espagnol, et une ombre au fond lui faisait penser à un troll. Tout ce petit monde était occupé. Dans un coin, un sorcier à l'air contrarié dictait des phrases à sa plume, qui semblait obstinée à ne rien étaler sur le parchemin.

-Accrochez vous ! les prévint Gisela.

A peine s'était-ils accrochés aux pôles que le Magètro s'était mis en route. Ils avançaient à une vitesse sidérante, et Kayla sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Avant qu'elle ne put faire de commentaires, ils étaient arrivés.

-Ministère de la Magie, dit une voix féminine sortant de nulle part.

Kayla et Mat sortirent du Magètro et s'extasièrent, oubliant momentanément leur dispute. Ils étaient arrivés dans un énorme hall d'entrée. Des sorciers fusaient de partout, certains portant leurs perles en broche dans leurs cheveux, sur une montre ou même en boucle d'oreille, pendant que les plus fantaisistes les avaient enfermées dans un bout de bois appelé baguette. L'attention de Kayla se remporta surtout sur la décoration. Il y avait au milieu du hall un énorme jet d'eau, qui semblait tomber du ciel, alors que le Ministère, Kayla en était sure, était sous terre. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le violet et le noir. De part et d'autre du hall se trouvaient des affiches avec des slogans tels que « Une perle pour tout changer » ou « Tous pour un et la magie pour tous ». Les trois adolescents s'avancèrent, émerveillés, et arrivés au niveau du jet furent comme aspergés par l'au, mais ressortirent secs.

-Bonjour et bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie Kayla Maltier, Mathieu James et Gisela Ramos, dit la même voix invisible qui les avait accueillis à la sortie du Magètro.

Kayla se sentit rougir et baissa la tête, espérant que Gisela n'avait pas fait attention à la voix. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas du espérer assez fort.

-Kayla ? demanda Gisela, surprise.  
>-Euh…ouai…, répondit Kayla, honteuse. Je ne savais pas si…<br>-C'est bon, t'inquiètes, la coupa Gisela avec un sourire. Kayla le lui rendit avec soulagement.

-Mais moi, j't'ai pas menti, hein, c'est bien Mathieu ! intervint celui-ci, comme pour prouver que lui, contrairement à Kayla, était digne de confiance.  
>-Ca, je le savais déjà ! répondit Gisela en riant. L'humeur de Kayla s'assombrit d'un seul coup, et les souvenirs de sa dispute avec Mat lui revinrent.<br>-Quand une certaine personne en aura assez de jouer le débile attiré par une Vélane, on pourra peut-être chercher ce foutu Département des Affaires Etrangères ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Si Mat avait entendu sa remarque, il ne le montra nullement. Il se remit tout bonnement à parler à Gisela.

-Attends ! On va le trouver, son département ! dit-elle à un Mat qui devenait de plus en plus énervé. Elle lui gâchait tout, la Maltier !

Il grogna et hocha la tête à contrecoeur. Le groupe monta dans un ascenseur et Gisela appuya sur un bouton qui indiquait D.A.E. La descente allait prendre du temps, ce département étant assez éloigné du reste du Ministère. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi et pensa aux deux inconnues qui s'étaient placés à deux coins de l'ascenseur. Elle ne les connaissait que depuis une heure, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'entendraient bien tous les trois. Elle appréciait surtout Mat, avec ses yeux craquants et sa tignasse brune qui donnait constamment envie de passer la main dedans. Mais il y avait Kayla, qui tenait plus au garçon qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Gisela n'était pas dupe, elle savait que son arrivée déplaisait à Kayla, et ce n'était pas son genre de briser une amitié pour si peu. Et puis, au pire, ils partiraient bientôt et elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'eux. Au pire… De l'autre côté de l'ascenseur, Mat et Kayla fulminaient. Kayla en voulait au garçon de l'avoir laissé tomber pour la première venue et Mat en avait marre que Kayla lui empoisonne la vie. Celle-ci envisagea à ce moment là de partir sans lui et le laisser avec sa Gisela chérie. Plus elle y pensait, plus l'idée lui semblait bonne. Elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer sa décision quand l'ascenseur fit une halte. Ils étaient arrivés. Les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à une confusion totale. Des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre, des papiers fusaient de partout, certains avaient même pris feu. Kayla regarda Gisela d'un air apeuré. « On est dans un cirque ? » s'apprêtait-elle à demander, mais elle préféra, pour une fois, garder sa bouche fermée. Elle observa alors la pluie qui se voyait au dessus d'un bureau, bien que les fenêtres montraient le beau temps. Les fenêtres ? N'étaient-ils pas censés être sous terre ? Elle haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il devait bien exister un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Venez, je connais quelqu'un ici. Elle pourra sûrement vous aider, dit Gisela avant de s'éloigner dans la foule.

Mat la rattrapa tout de suite, tel un toutou suivant son maître. Pathétique, pensa Kayla, avant de suivre à son tour la grande aux cheveux de jais. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau d'une certaine Luciana Gonzalvez. Un grand écriteau était accroché à la porte, sur lequel on pouvait lire « L. Gonzalvez, directeur adjoint du D.E.A. ». Gisela poussa la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer et ils tombèrent nez à nez devant une femme d'une trentaine d'années, des cheveux châtains volumineux et bouclés attachés en une énorme queue de cheval. Des cernes se distinguaient sous ses yeux marron. Elle était habillée en habits moldus, ce qui surprit Kayla. A la vue de Gisela, un sourire rajeunissant illumina son visage.

-Gisela, ma puce ! Ca fait longtemps ! Que me vaut cette visite ? Et qui sont tes nouveaux amis ? Tu me les présente ?  
>-Bonjour tata ! Oh oui, la fille qui hésite entre bouder et s'élancer avec admiration, c'est Kayla.<br>-Merci de la description plus que réaliste, rétorqua l'intéressée.  
>-De rien ! Et celui qui a une mine contrariée, c'est dommage, c'est Mathieu James. Voici ma tante, Luciana Gonzalvez.<br>-Enchanté, dit celui-ci. Elle n'aimait pas son sourire contrarié, il allait donc faire l'effort de paraître heureux.

La jeune femme regarda tour à tour les trois adolescents, puis éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de contrarier encore plus Kayla.

-On a dit quelque chose de marrant ? demanda-t-elle assez désagréablement.  
>-Tu peux les comprendre ? demanda Luciana à sa nièce.<br>-Mais oui je…. Ooooh !  
>-Quoi ? s'empressa de demander Mat, ce qui provoqua un nouveau fou rire de la part de Luciana.<br>-J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire… marmonna Kayla.  
>-Pardon, mais je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites, on dirait du français ! s'excusa Luciana.<br>-C'est du français ! rétorqua Kayla, avant de comprendre.  
>-Ah, le sort des langues !<p>

Gisela sourit et demanda à sa tante de prononcer la formule, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

-Beaucoup mieux ! Et que faites-vous ici ? Où sont vos parents, mlle… ?  
>-Maltier.<p>

En entendant le nom de famille de la jeune fille, le visage de Luciana s'illumina une nouvelle fois.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plutôt, Gisela ? Tes parents sont là, ma puce ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Kayla. Quelle question ! Ils doivent sûrement t'attendre dans le hall ! Et moi qui n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre que de habits moldus ! Mais que…

Gisela regarda Kayla d'un œil à la fois amusé et inquisiteur, pendant que celle-ci tentait de cacher sa surprise.

-Ils ont disparu, murmura-t-elle enfin, stoppant net le monologue de Luciana.  
>-Sheila et Daniel Maltier ont quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec une surprise apparente.<br>- Ils ont…euh… je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit leurs noms…  
>-Mais voyons, tout le monde connaît les Maltiers ! Les plus grands sorciers de l'histoire !<p>

Si tout ceci était une farce, c'était drôlement bien réussi. Kayla regarda Gisela avec un air qu'elle espérait signifiait « Dis lui d'arrêter tout de suite ou tu verras… », mais celle-ci avait l'air aussi perdue qu'elle.

-Visiblement, tout le monde sauf leur fille et son… enfin, moi, chuchota Mathieu, qui s'était jusque là tut.  
>-PARDON ? demanda Luciana, presque en hurlant.<br>-C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander, vous trouvez pas ? dit Kayla.

Luciana regarda l'adolescente avec stupéfaction. Etait-elle vraiment qui elle disait être ? Luciana la croyait, mais de là à dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'importance du nom de ses parents dans la communauté sorcière ? C'était impossible de penser que les Maltier auraient pu cacher cela à leur fille, alors elle décida de vérifier.

-Tu es fille unique, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
>-Euh, non. J'ai un frère de 16 ans, Michaël. Pourquoi ?<br>-Rien. Tes parents ont disparu, c'est ça ?  
>- Oui, c'est un peu ce que j'essaye d…<br>-Et vous comptez faire quoi ?  
>-On sait qu'ils sont à Londres , alors on va essayer de les retrouver, répondit Mat, en insistant bien sur le « on ».<p>

Kayla sourit. Il n'allait pas la laisser tomber, il allait continuer, Gisela ou pas Gisela. Un partout, se dit-elle.


	6. La villa Ramos

Kayla, Mat, Gisela et Luciana se donnèrent rendez-vous le lundi prochain. Cette dernière allait s'arranger pour leur trouver un Portauloin qui les transporterait à Londres. En attendant, ils allaient séjourner chez Gisela, ce qui déplaisait horriblement à Kayla mais enchantait Mat. La mexicaine s'était d'ailleurs convaincue que c'était son devoir de leur faire visiter sa ville natale et avait déjà établit tout un programme avant même d'arriver chez elle.

-On pourrait aller voir la Clairière de la Lumière ! Il paraît que c'est un lieu extrêmement magique ! A moins que vous n'ayez envie d'aller à la plage ou faire les magasins. Remarque, on pourrait…  
>-Tais-toi Gisela ou je t'assures que je te collerais un des ces sorts, grogna Kayla.<br>-Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille, Gisela nous aide vachement là ! rétorqua Mat.  
>-Ah, tu me parles toi ? Si elle nous aide en te faisant tourner la tête, je crois qu'on serait mieux sans !<br>-Vous savez, je…  
>-Laisse tomber ! C'est pas ta faute si Kayla a séché le cours d'AMABILITÉ !<br>-Et toi celui de la LOYAUTE !  
>-QUELLE LOYAUTE ? Non mais je rêve ?<br>-TU VEUX QUE JE TE BOXES, POUR VERIFIER ?  
>-BON LES GARS ! s'énerva Gisela, qui s'était pourtant tue jusque là.<br>-QUOI ? s'écrièrent Mat et Kayla en même temps.  
>-J'ai une semaine pour vous connaître alors, je vous en supplie, ne la gâchez pas !<br>-Nous connaître, tu parles ! C'est plutôt pour le connaître ,oui, grommela Kayla, mais elle mit quand même un terme aux hostilités.

Gisela sourit, satisfaite de son effet et mena le trio jusqu'à chez elle. Ils arrivèrent devant une villa à étage, toute blanche et entourée de fleurs. Elle avait l'air accueillante et paisible.

-Bienvenue chez moi ! s'écria Gisela avant de rentrer dans la maison, les deux autres la suivant.

La maison ressemblait à une vraie maison moldue, cependant quelques objets trahissaient les origines de ses propriétaires. Un hibou surexcité voletait autour de l'entrée, et ne s'arrêta que quand Gisela l'attrapa par ses pattes et lui dit de se calmer. Dans la pièce sur sa droite, Kayla pouvait apercevoir un couteau qui réduisait en cubes des carottes. Elle en déduisit que c'était la cuisine et se penchait pour voir un peu mieux quand elle distingua une forme s'approchant d'eux. Sursautant, elle se redressa et, ignorant le regard perplexe que lui adressait Gisela, fit semblant d'admirer un vase qui, d'après elle, répresentait la mocheté même. Juste après, une femme, surement la mère de Gisela, s'avança et après avoir embrassé la dernière, se rendit compte qu'elle avait des invités. Elle adressa un regard inquisiteur à sa fille avant de sourire aux étrangers et blabater en espagnol rapide. Quand elle vit que personne ne lui répondait et que Gisela avait l'air amusé, elle comprit et s'empressa de faire le sortilège des langues.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir, Gisela ! Si je savais qu'on avait des invités, je me serais changée ! C'est des nouveaux amis à toi ? Tu les a rencontré au collège ? Oh, pardon, je ne vous ai même pas demandé vos noms. Vous êtes ?

-Mathieu, s'empressa de répondre celui-ci en brandissant sa main en avant. La mère de Gisela regarda sa main, hésita une seconde, puis la serra. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kayla, et attendit une réponse à sa question.  
>-Kayla, répondit celle-ci en prenant bien soin de ne pas donner son nom de famille.<p>

Cela sembla suffire à la dame, qui souri avant de se présenter elle-même. Elle s'appelait Maria Ramos, et était mère de trois enfants, dont Gisela. Ses deux fils étaient à l'école, et devaient rentrer d'un moment à un autre pour déjeuner. Elle accepta la demande d'hébergement avec joie, surtout que son mari était en déplacement pour le travail et une aide de plus ne serait pas rejetée. C'était une femme qui aimait bavarder, et très rapidement, le cerveau de Kayla se déconnecta complètement de la discussion, ce qui ne sembla pas pour autant gêner leur hôte. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que quand elle fit assaillie par deux petites têtes brunes. A moitié aveugle, elle batailla pour décoller les sangsues qui, voyant qu'elle ripostait, se retirèrent, et l'observèrent avec des yeux amusés et légèrement inquiets.

-Les jumeaux, Luca et Juan. Ils sont terribles, s'excusa Gisela.  
>-Ouais, j'ai vu ça, grommela Kayla en se relevant.<p>

Les jumeaux rirent de plus belle mais furent aussitôt chassés par leur sœur. Gisela claqua la porte derrière eux et se retourna, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la porte se ré ouvra brutalement. Persuadées que ses frères tentaient de rentrer, elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur la porte et, satisfaite, reprit la conversation.

-Donc, je disais qu'on pouvait voir la Tour des Malheurs, vous savez…  
>-GISELA RAMOS ! Ouvre cette porte TOUT DE SUITE !<p>

Gisela rougit, et, ouvrit la porte à sa mère, rouge de colère.

-NON MAIS OH JE VIENS VOUS DIRE QU'ON MANGE ET TU ME FERMES LA PORTE AU NEZ ? J'ESPERE VRAIMENT QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS EXPRES ! Et vous, mes chéris, allez-vous laver les mains, le déjeuner est servi, reprit-elle doucement en direction de ses invités.

Avec un dernier regard furieux envers sa fille, elle quitta la pièce. Gisela lança un regard gêné aux deux autres, auquel Kayla répondit par un sourire hilare. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible ici, finalement… 


	7. Pour Kayla et Michael

Soif…Noir…Kayla…Michael…Soif…Noir…Kayla…Michael…

Ces quatre mots résonnaient dans la tête de Sheila Maltier. Elle secoua la tête comme pour les chasser, mais sans succès. Se levant difficilement, elle s'apprêtait à chercher la sortie quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Sheila se figea et essaya de discerner l'inconnu dans le noir, son cœur battant à la chamade.

« Sheila ? », demanda une voix familière.

Elle poussa un cri de soulagement et tomba dans les bras de son mari.

« Où sont les enfants ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Daniel ne répondit pas. Son silence paniqua la jamaïcaine.

« Où sont les enfants ? » reprit-elle, la voix légèrement haut perchée.

« Je… je ne sais pas. Il me semble qu'on ait été enlevés, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Je suis désolé » avoua Daniel.

Sheila regarda son mari d'un air meurtrier, et celui-ci eut peur qu'elle ne le prenne pour coupable de la disparition de leurs enfants. Il ferma les yeux, prêts à affronter la tempête qui se préparait chez sa femme. Ce fut cependant avec surprise qu'il l'entendit parler d'une voix calme et posée.

« Très bien. » Elle croisa les bras, et fixa Daniel. « On sort d'ici et on va les chercher.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Si on a été enlevés, on ne peut pas sortir en un claquement de doigts !

-FAUTE D'AVOIR ESSAYE ! Tu peux pas abandonner, pas là, tu n'as pas le droit ! On doit sortir, pour Kayla et Michael. »

Des larmes de frustration commençaient maintenant à couler sur sa joue. Daniel soupira et, finalement, tâta sa poche. Il fut soulagé de voir que son portable s'y trouvait toujours. Il l'alluma et attendu, Sheila derrière lui. « Vous avez 1 nouveau message » déclara la voix robotique du répondeur. Leurs regards s'illuminèrent en découvrant l'expéditeur. Sheila resserra son étreinte sur la main de son mari. Il mit le message de sa fille sur haut parleur, laissant la voix de Mat remplir la pièce. Le couple écouta avec avidité, comme s'ils se raccrochaient à la bouée qu'était le message. A la fin, leurs regards se croisèrent, illuminés, mais avant qu'ils ne purent dire un mot un inconnu fit irruption dans la pièce et, sans bruit, les assomma.


	8. Pardon, enfin

Mat se leva et bailla. Il fit le tour de la chambre qu'il partageait depuis plus de cinq jours avec les jumeaux et s'adossa à la fenêtre, jetant un coup d'œil au jardin plus bas. Il n'était que 9 heures du matin, mais Kayla et Gisela étaient déjà allongées dans l'herbe, discutant. Mat sourit. La relation entre les deux s'était énormément améliorée depuis leur rencontre. Kayla avait fini par accepter Gisela, et les deux étaient inséparables. A un tel point que Mat en était jaloux. Mais bon, mieux valait ça qu'une hostilité à n'en plus finir. Mat s'étira et s'empressa de prendre la direction de la douche avant que l'un des deux jumeaux ne l'occupe.

Dans le jardin, Kayla mâchouillait un brin d'herbe tout en étudiant la forme des nuages, pensive. Elle se retourna alors soudainement et s'assit sur les genoux, face à Gisela.

« Tu le crois vraiment ? »

Gisela roula des yeux pour ce qui devait être la centième fois depuis le début de la discussion.

« Ecoute, » commença-t-elle d'une voix légèrement irritée. « Je t'ai déjà donné ma réponse, non, mais vu que t'es pas vraiment décidée à m'écouter…

-Mais arrête », geint Kayla en retombant.

Gisela soupira et reprit le même discours qu'elle avait donné dans les dernières minutes.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment fâchés, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment amis. Vous vous parlez, mais c'est seulement dans l'extrême nécessité. Et vous êtes censés partir en… mission ensemble ! Alors là, vous êtes bien partis…

- M'ouais. »

Kayla ne put s'empêcher de penser que Gisela avait bel et bien raison. La situation était beaucoup plus désespérée qu'elle ne le croyait.

« Et tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, c'est pas ce que JE veux. C'est ce que TU veux – n'est-ce pas ?- et c'est ce qui est mieux pour vous ! » répliqua la mexicaine.

« Génial. Je sens que ça va être une partie de plaisir. »

« Ca en vaut la peine, » dit Gisela en haussant les épaules. « Tiens, le voilà qui arrive. Ecoute, je me cache là, t'as qu'à regarder dans cette direction si t'es paumée, ok ? »

Gisela se leva et prit place derrière un pan de mur avant de lever le pouce en signe d'encouragement. Kayla avala sa salive, une boule dans le ventre qui devenait de plus en plus énorme avec chaque pas que faisait Mat.

« Euh…Gisela n'est pas là ? »

Kayla secoua la tête, faute de pouvoir parler.

« D'accord… Je vais la chercher alors. »

Il resta cependant cloué sur place, et attendit une réponse de Kayla. Il secoua alors la tête, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris d'avoir espéré même une seconde qu'elle lui adresserait la parole.

« Tu aurais pu être directe et te casser au lieu de me laisser perdre ton temps si précieux, » s'énerva-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, mais une main agrippa son bras et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il se retourna, prêt à affronter une Kayla effrontée, qui lui lancerait sans doutes ses trois vérités à la figure, mais il s'était trompé, encore. La Kayla qu'il avait en face de lui était calme, et semblait plus mature. Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança.

« Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai été une vraie peste égoïste plus tôt, et ça me désole. En fait, j'arrive pas à savoir comment tu me supportes, je serais toi… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mat l'enlaça. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa aller et l'enlaça à son tour. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place là, dans le bras de Mat.

« N'empêche, si j'ai été une peste, c'est parce que tu m'as provoquée… » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Mat sourit à son tour et desserra un peu son étreinte.

« Pour tout te dire, ton sale caractère m'a énormément manqué. »


End file.
